


Alpha Rubber

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Harem, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: One Piece: Set in a special ABO verse, with two missing link sub sexes. Luffy is a man who ate the gum gum fruit, he's an alpha, seeking to become King of the Pirates! He builds his crew and builds a harem to sail the seas.





	1. Tales of the Monster Trio Part 1 Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Alpha Rubber

One Piece: Set in a special ABO verse, with two missing link sub sexes. Luffy is a man who ate the gum gum fruit, he’s an alpha, seeking to become King of the Pirates! He builds his crew and builds a harem to sail the seas.

(A quick word from our creator: I’m fully aware of the official ABO verse rules and settings, but this is fanfiction and I do feel that rules for tropes/themes/writing should be bent if not broken or else everything becomes predictable and you won’t get variety. I am going to establish rules for this fic’s abo verse and some fics may share it others may not if you like this style of abo verse please feel free to use it and spread the variety and potential of the word)

Chap 1 Tales of the Monster Trio Part 1 Luffy

Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who ate the gum gum fruit and became a rubber person. He had dreams of becoming a pirate and tried to join the crew of Shanks, but he was too young. Still, the men showed Luffy how real men should act, teaching him lessons he’d need when he got older. They were pirates, yes, but they were honorable men with their own set of rules chasing their freedom and dreams.

Luffy wanted to live up to that ideal. He did develop a hatred of mountain bandits as a gang mocked Shanks and his crew, and later beat him up and kidnapped him when they did it again Luffy trying to stand up for his friends. The bandits were no match for Shanks and his crew, and the bandit leader fled to the sea like a coward. Too late did he realize the sea had more dangers than a mountain.

He was gobbled up by the Lord of the Coast, and Luffy would have been next, but Shanks saved him giving up his arm for him. To the man, it was just an arm Luffy was more important. Luffy still wanted to go with Shanks but vowed he would build his own crew, and become King of the Pirates.

For Shanks, those words held special meaning and he offered up his greatest treasure to Luffy. A straw hat, the boy knew the importance of it, as Shanks told him the hat was worth more to him than all the gold and money in the world. “Look after this for me, you can give it back to me once you’ve become a great pirate.”

Luffy was touched. “Shanks I will, and once I become King of the Pirates I will make you mine!” he shouted, making Shanks blush and anime fall. The crew laughed.

“Better watch out Captain, Luffy is persistent.” Shanks blushed and facepalmed. “Shut up!”

Luffy eventually met his brother Ace and gained another brother Sabo. Though not bound by blood, they became sake brothers. It was a rough start but Luffy really proved himself. The boys had dreams of the future, each thinking they’d be captain and the alpha of the pack, there was just one problem there was no way of knowing what sub sex they were gonna be.

Before they could present they lost Sabo, he tried to escape his life unable to bear it anymore. His life with Ace and Luffy was great, it was his past that came back to haunt him, threatening to destroy everything he loved. It wasn’t destroyed thankfully, but he needed freedom, he tried to escape the Goa Kingdom, but at the worst possible time.

His ship was blasted to pieces, but nobody was found. He was presumed dead, leaving behind the two brothers to mourn him.

Ace being older than Luffy was gonna present first. Makino was proving the boys with an education, Ace wanting to learn manners for when he met Shanks so he could thank him for saving Luffy’s life. So she was also charged with explaining the sub sex system, as the bandits were too embarrassed to tell them.

“Alright, let’s begin, I’ll be going over the basics first. Once one’s sub sex awakens the body evolves to no longer produce physical waste, the body will break down all food and convert it to energy, and the manhole becomes only for mating. There are five known sub sexes one can be born into. Alpha: Leaders of a pack, alpha personalities vary, but the best alphas are the ones who are strong but kind. Their pheromones can control and intimidate the other sub sexes. As the head of the pack, alphas are born naturally with greater strength and stamina, alphas with the drive to build larger harems are considered heavyweight alphas, lightweight alphas usually choose a beta and omega and that’s about it. Alpha cocks are always larger, and when mating the base of the penis will swell forming a knot to lock their partner together.”

Ace was confident he’d become an alpha, then he’d take Luffy once he presented.

“Then there are the Betas are often mediators of the pack. Their pheromones have a soothing effect on both alphas and omegas. They do have decent strength and stamina but can go into heat. When in heat betas produce slick for easier penetration by an alpha, betas can also produce a small knot at the base of their penis when dominating an omega. Not all betas take an alpha, and can spend their life with omegas and others, betas can become pregnant but only when in heat.”

Ace laughed. “A beta that sounds perfect for you Lu!” he says ruffling his hair. Luffy glared at him.

“Last of the three most known are the omegas, often seen as the caretakers of the pack, omegas produce slick when aroused and can go a little crazy when in heat. Omegas can get pregnant in and out of heat so using protection is key. Omega pheromones can induce a state of bliss, even temporarily numbing pain. Omegas have smaller cocks, and their manholes are more sensitive and easily stretched. Omegas can have a high sex drive, and often need both an alpha and a beta to satisfy their needs.”

Ace gave Luffy a look and Luffy playfully punched him in the arm.

“Now we get to the other sexes, while the first three are the most known and used to dominate the world over the many years these sub sexes began to appear. Delta: the missing link between Beta and Omega, those with this sub sex have two genitalia a cock and a pussy. Delta’s can get pregnant from Alphas, Betas, and Omegas in and out of heat cycles, and become wet when aroused; though they can’t get Beta’s pregnant they can impregnate Omegas, their size is on par with Betas, but they don’t have a knot. Their pussies can be quite sensitive so mating alphas can be very intense. Betas do take Deltas as their mates, the beta using the delta’s cock to satisfy their anal hunger during heats.”

Ace and Luffy check their pants to see if they had two genitals, which made Makino laugh.

“Then there are the Gammas, the missing link between alphas and omegas. Those born to this sub sex have alpha instincts but produce slick when aroused and go into heat. They use this to determine the perfect mate for them. When a Gamma is dominated they mate for life, only allowing one to take them. If a gamma is dominated by an alpha it awakens their alpha sex drive allowing them to mate betas and omegas, if dominated by a beta this drive is not awakened. Gamma’s can get betas and omegas pregnant once dominated by an alpha and can get pregnant during heat cycles. Gammas and Deltas tend to not get along as they share the omega gene, they can exist in the same pack but don’t desire to mate with each other.”

It was a lot to take in for the boys, but they eventually figured it out.

Ace awakened to his sub sex, and much to his shock he was a beta. “Who’s the big strong alpha Ace?” Luffy chuckled teasing him not because he’s a beta, but because the boy was so confident he was gonna be the alpha between them.

“Shut it!” he bopped him on the head. “I’m still way stronger than you, and you could still be an omega.” This was true but Luffy didn’t really care what sub sex he was gonna be, he was gonna be a pirate no matter what sub sex he is.

More years passed and to Ace’s horror, Luffy presented as an alpha. The older raven’s feelings for his brother were quite real, but when he fantasized about him he always imagined he was the one on top. Now things were very different, as Luffy’s scent had Ace hard, and the size of him had Ace’s hole tightening in want.

He tried to stay away from the boy, but he found himself crawling into Luffy’s bed every night. The boy’s scent was just so wonderful, he felt safe and loved just being in the young alpha’s bed.

This led to Ace’s other problem, he may be a size queen. Luffy’s morning wood was a mouth-watering temptation, that Ace couldn’t resist. Luffy woke up many mornings with Ace slurping and sucking on his big alpha cock. The boy’s pre was delicious, he slurped and sucked every drop, tongue swirling and lashing at the head trying to coax more and more of the delicious essence.

It was just an appetizer. In the early days he couldn’t suck Luffy’s mighty rod down to the root, so what he couldn’t fit he stroked. He got the boy to cum, his fresh alpha seed rushing into his mouth. It was so thick, the taste explosive and much to Ace’s embarrassment made him cum.

As he drank Luffy’s cum, letter the warm baby batter fill his belly, he spilled his own. His beta balls lurching and dick twitching. Luffy eventually caught on but didn’t stop him because he loved Ace.

Ace continued training on Luffy’s cock, though not giving up his cherry to the boy. By the time he was old enough to start his pirate journey he could suck down Luffy’s cock to the root, the feel of the large manhood in his mouth and throat could also bring the older beta to climax.

He left setting sale and leaving his alpha little brother behind. The two made a promise to find each other once they had a bounty to see if they could mate or become nakama.

To be continued…Chap 2 Tales of the Monster Trio Part 2 Zoro


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Tales of the Monster Trio Part 2

Roronoa Zoro a green haired fighter from a very young age. He roamed around testing his strength by fighting any dojo he came across. He eventually found himself at a dojo for swordsman, and challenged the head. The boy did not fight him, but instead his daughter Kuina.

She was a skilled swordsman, and Zoro had never wielded a sword before. Yet...even though he lost to her, he showed a remarkable talent for swords, having taken an excellent two sword style stance. He was invited to train at the dojo, and he agreed swearing to defeat Kuina one day. Time passed and Zoro trained harder than anyone else, strength training, endurance training, technique training. He bested every other student except for Kuina.

He fought her harder and harder, trying to surpass her. “Your weak Zoro, nothing ever changes.” She would say. It burned him, and pushed him even harder. As they grew older, Kuina presented as an alpha.

Meanwhile, even though Zoro hadn’t presented the boy’s cock continued to grow larger and larger, surpassing even some of the older alphas at the dojo. All the boys in class thought Zoro was gonna present as an alpha for sure. So imagine his surprise when his day came, and a warm heat spread through him, and a clear slick spilled from his hole. “Ahhh!” he crumbled to the ground as pleasure, so new and strange brought him to his knees.

He blushed in embarrassment as the slick spilled out and ran down his legs. ‘But I thought...only omegas and betas in heat produce slick...’ his hole twitched and throbbed, and the swordsman trembled as he had his first orgasm.

Zoro was shocked, scared, and confused. Wasn’t he supposed to be an alpha, was there something wrong with him? So he went Koushiro, Kuina’s father and the master of the dojo. Koushiro was a skilled swordsman, and mastered both 1 sword and two sword style, it was how he recognized Zoro’s talent. “Teacher...I think….something is wrong with me...” He told the man what happened, and Koushiro sighed.

“Nothing is wrong with you,” he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Zoro, what do you know about sub sexes?”

“Well there are alphas, the betas, and the omegas.” Koushiro nodded. “I thought I was an alpha.”

“It’s a common misconception that there is only 3 sub sexes, you see there are missing links, they are rare, but there is nothing wrong with you. You are a Gamma.” He explains about Gamma and Delta to Zoro, the importance of choosing the right first mate and to trust his instincts. “It’s normal for you not to get an erection until you get an alpha to mate with you, but don’t settle for the first alpha you see just to awaken your instincts, it’s important!” Zoro nodded.

Little did he know Kuina was hanging around outside and heard the whole thing. She smirked, and slipped away. That night came a fateful duel, between Kuina and Zoro. The boy had been developing his Three Sword Style, while they usually trained and sparred with bamboo swords or wooden blades, this time they dueled with real swords.

Zoro fought hard but he still lost to her. She pinned him down and smirked at him. “You are still weak Zoro.” In truth she had been jealous, Zoro’s strength almost rivaled her own, and as much as she pushed him he pushed her just as hard. You might say it was her alpha drive trying to remain at the top, but she also wanted to inherit her father’s swords.

Her dad had two the Wado Ichimonji, a sword with a white sheath and a white handle. It had a sister sword, with a matching black handle and sheath, the Wado Nijimonji. She had passed the test to inherit the Ichimonji, but she would only inherit the Nijimonji upon taking over the dojo. In her mind Zoro was standing in her way of that, she thought when she presented as an alpha, like her father, he’d hand over the dojo to her.

“Get off me Kuina.” he says, expecting her to pull back, but instead she pressed forward. She leaned in close, and whispered. “I know what you are Zoro?” he froze, and got a whiff of her pheromones.

It did not excite him, it in fact soured him greatly. “I mean it get off me Kuina!” he growls.

“Trying to act tough when you are still weak.” she chuckled. “We can help each other out, submit to me, I’m stronger than you, I’d make a fine alpha for you.”

“No,” he says. Her scent didn’t excite him, he didn’t want to be with her that way. “We are friends and rivals Kuina nothing more.”

“You gotta be joking, I’m an alpha and I’m strong, why wouldn’t you choose me?” She growled. “I don’t care if your some missing link, as you are now you are just an omega with a freaky body.” she pulled back, and took a fighting stance. “I challenge you Zoro, when I defeat you, you will submit to me.” She knew Zoro never backed down from a challenge, if he accepts he would be hers. She didn’t love Zoro, she wanted to own him, so he could never surpass her.

This was an alpha challenge, it was a very old school way for an alpha to seek a mate. Zoro took up his swords. “Fine, but when I win you’ll never challenge me to mate again!”

“Fine!” she smirked. ‘I got him!’ she had just beaten Zoro, so she was full of confidence. The two clashed, but this fight was different. Zoro didn’t go easy on her, even if she was a girl, or even if she was an alpha, he gave it his all every time. This fight however was different, an alpha challenge was often between two alphas, two prove one alpha was superior to another.

Such a duel had a way of bringing out one’s limits, breaking through the current barriers. Zoro fought harder than he ever had, and when it was Kuina on the ground with her sword knocked free of her grasp she was shocked.

After the shock wore off came the anger. “You...have you been holding back all this time!”

“No,” he says, and it was true, everything was a blur, his heart was pounding, his hands felt hot. He fought with his instincts, and he had beaten her. “You lost, I will not mate you.”

She growled and pushed him off her. “Fine, stay a limp dicked alpha for the rest of your life, because let me tell you something Roronoa Zoro, no alpha is gonna want you!” she ran off.

Zoro was hurt by her words, he had no idea what was going through her head. He never saw her in a romantic light, and there were plenty of guys in class that did want her that way.

This duel had repercussions, Kuina was a young alpha, and young alphas often acted stupid and made mistakes but they had to be held accountable for their actions. Their were alphas who lost their alpha status challenging an older and experienced alpha, and not only did they lose they submitted. Such changes could not be reversed by normal means.

Kuina’s pride was certainly hurt, but she didn’t think anything more would come of their duel, that is until she was called into her father’s room. “Kuina, you must return Wado Ichimonji to me.”

“What?!” she gasped.

“I thought you were fit to carry this blade, but you are not.”

“But why?” she rises.

“I saw your match with Zoro, I saw how you acted and how you carried yourself.”

“It was one loss, it’s not...” he slammed his hand on the ground, and silenced her.

“It’s more than that, it’s one thing to lose, but how you carried yourself and how you handled your loss that concerns me.” he frowned. “Zoro has lost to you many times, but he takes that loss to heart and works to improve himself. Instead of improving yourself you lashed out, it was unbecoming of an alpha, it was unbecoming of a lady, it was unbecoming as a swordsman!”

She clutched her sword with shaky hands, and snapped tossing the sword on the floor. Turning to leave her father stopped her. “Kuina, use this loss to better yourself, and work on yourself and try to improve and maybe you can earn the sword back, and become fit for the Nijimonji and this dojo.”

Kuina was furious, she couldn’t see past her own ego and pride, her father was trying to help her. She couldn’t rise out of the spiral she was bringing herself down. So it was she stood before the Nijimonji, the sword to be given to the one who would take over the dojo.

She stole it and left, taking a handful of students with her. Some blinded by her beauty and status and couldn’t see the toxic nature brewing in her. Zoro wanted to retrieve her, and bring her back, Koushiro said no.

“Kuina is following her own path, it has to be her path to get through, forcing her back she’ll just go running again.” Zoro was upset feeling he caused this. “This was not your fault, Kuina was walking down a bad way before you got here, I thought you were making her better, I never thought she would challenge you as an alpha.” Kuina had looked down on him because of his sub sex.

“It’s my goal to be the strongest, I want to become the world’s strongest swordsman. Nothing changes that.” Koushiro smiled, seeing the strength he wanted to instill into Kuina. Being a Gamma wasn’t gonna stop him, because one’s sub sex shouldn’t matter.

Zoro decided it was time to leave the dojo, he wanted to face off against Mihawk, the one who held the title as the World’s Strongest Swordsman. As a parting gift Koushiro gave him the Wado Ichimonji. He didn’t really have a plan, he just traveled around looking for clues to finding him, when he got hungry he took down a pirate or two collected the bounty got food and sometimes his swords repaired.

He met a beta and omega duo, and while he liked them he could not mate them in his current state. All the alphas he met, never aroused him, and most were weaker than him.

In a rather noble move, Zoro found himself stripped and tied up by a marine. The stupid alpha son, of a bastard alpha father, the two were quite the pair. Morgan aka Axe-Hand Morgan ruled his base with fear, to him status was everything. His son Helmeppo was a spoiled alpha, instead of trying to be strong, he rode his daddies coat tails.

He walked around like he was god’s gift to the universe, when really he was just an idiot, and caused trouble with no consequences because he was Morgan’s son. He used the local betas as furniture whenever he wanted a chair or foot rest. His attitude went to far, when his dog tried to kill a little girl.

Zoro killed the beast, and would have killed Helmeppo. However, the stupid alpha told him that Zoro wouldn’t be around forever, and that the store owner and their daughter was in trouble. So he made him a deal, if Zoro took the punishment, they’d all be forgiven.

So Zoro agreed, and ended up being tied up in the execution yard, the time was one month. Most people thought Zoro was an alpha, so Helmeppo wanted to humiliate him, a weak way of saying who the better alpha was.

He took his swords and clothes, and left the gamma swordsman bound and naked. It had been three weeks, just one more week and all would be forgiven. He was starving, he felt weak, and tired.

No one dared help Zoro, out of fear of retaliation from Morgan. No one, except the little girl he saved. She tried to bring him food, Zoro tried to be mean to scare her off, but too late Helmeppo showed up and was a dick as usual, stomping her food into the dirt and tossing her out. She could have been hurt had Luffy not been nearby.

Helmeppo left mocking Zoro as he left. Zoro closed his eyes and tried to focus on staying alive. These past 3 weeks have been hard on him.

Then came Luffy. “Hey, you’re Roronoa Zoro right?” he opened his eyes and gazed upon the rubber alpha. A light breeze carried the boy’s scent to him. Zoro got a whiff and fireworks went off in his brain. “You got a nice piece there, are you an alpha?” the boy asked getting closer.

“Ahhh,” he moaned, his insides twitched and he began to produce slick. The clear fluid ran down his legs and Zoro blushed.

“Ohh, you’re a gamma!” the boy grinned. “That’s so cool!” he got in closer and Zoro shivered.

“Please...” he panted.

“Oh sure,” he embraced the bound swordsman, and Zoro nuzzled his neck. Zoro had his first orgasm, taking in the alpha’s musk. It was amazing, the stiffness in his shoulders melted away and he felt warmth spread through his arms and legs. “Wow you’re so wet!” Luffy caressed his hole, making the swordsman moan.

Zoro was told to listen to his instincts and they were screaming, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. “Your name?”

“I’m Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy I’m a pirate.” he says. Zoro was shocked, his desired mate was a pirate, and he didn’t seem that strong. “I’m looking to build strong pirate crew.” He slipped a finger into Zoro and made the swordsman moan.

“L-look somewhere else, I have no intention of becoming a pirate.” he says, his body was trembling. He felt so hot and horny, his big balls itching to release. Luffy had just one finger inside him.

“Why not pirates are cool, they sail the seas looking for adventure.” he rocked the finger back and forth and curled it massaging the gamma’s insides.

‘Shit this feels so good.’ he never felt such pleasure before and his body was wanting more by the second. He spread his legs wanting the alpha to settle between them.

“Besides, I haven’t decided if I want you to join my crew yet.” he pulled his finger out and Zoro whined at the loss.

“You...” Zoro blushed as Luffy licked his slick off his finger. ‘Oh fuck!’

“If you wanna mate with me, we can but I don’t think you want your first time to be tied to a post, huh?” Luffy’s hands roamed Zoro’s body, the swordsman shivering in delight. “So you are a pirate hunter?” he asked feeling up Zoro’s muscles.

“I’ve never acknowledged that name.” he says.

“Lot of people think your a bad guy.” he fondles Zoro’s pecs, brushing the man’s nipples with his thumbs.

“People can think what they want, but never in my life have I done everything I’ve regret.” Zoro smirks at Luffy. “So I won’t become a pirate, I’ll surpass this trial and walk away a free man.”

“I see, then I’ll hang around until then.” he was about to leave when Zoro stopped him and asked for the smashed food. Luffy gave it to him even though it was mostly dirt.

“Tell her, it was good.” Luffy smiled.

To be continued...Chap 3 Zoro’s Awakening and Luffy’s First Mate


End file.
